


Just To Be Your Man

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: The first time Blaine hears Kurt fend off a flirty customer with “I’m engaged”. Day 10 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Just To Be Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Your Man” by Josh Turner. I had a super busy day yesterday so I’m a little behind on posting but here’s day 10! Enjoy!

_I can’t believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man_

Blaine was easily the luckiest man in all of New York. He went to one of the best schools in the country, had the most supportive friends, and the most amazing fiancé. 

Kurt was the best thing in Blaine’s life. Kurt, who taught Blaine what it meant to really love someone. Kurt, who made Blaine proud to be with him every single day. Kurt, who had agreed to spend the rest of his life loving Blaine.

Kurt- who was currently serving a very flirty customer.

Blaine was currently sitting at a table in The Spotlight Diner, waiting for Kurt to finish up his shift so they could go home. It was a Friday night and classes had been long so he was looking forward to some alone time with Kurt. What he hadn’t pictured for his night was listening to some guy use some of the cheesiest lines Blaine had heard to try and pick up Kurt.

Of course Blaine knew that others found his fiancé attractive. How could they not? Kurt was gorgeous. He was a young, attractive gay man in New York City, so of course there would be plenty of people hitting on him. That didn’t mean Blaine had to like it though. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” he heard Kurt ask the customer.

“A tall glass of water like yourself would do just fine,” the man flirted.

Kurt’s back was to Blaine but he swore he could feel Kurt roll his eyes. “One water, got it. Have you decided what you’d like for your entrée?”

The man leaned forward on his elbows and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “You look cute enough to eat.”

Blaine was finding it harder and harder to hold back from marching up to the guy’s table, pulling Kurt behind him, and telling the asshole to _back off_. Kurt was _his_ fiancé, and that guy had better leave him alone.

Kurt, however, didn’t need any help in warding the guy off. “I’m engaged,” he said simply, flashing the ring on his left hand for emphasis. Blaine felt himself swell with pride. 

The guy sputtered, clearly flustered. “I, uh- I didn’t-”

Kurt began to turn towards the kitchens and Blaine saw him hold back a smile. “I’ll go get that water for you.” The customer looked down sheepishly as Kurt left the table.

Before Blaine realized what he was doing, he had already followed Kurt to the kitchen doors and was pulling him into a nearby hallway.

“Blaine!” Kurt said surprised. “What are you- mmph.” Blaine had pinned Kurt against the wall and was kissing him for all he was worth. After they broke apart, both panting slightly, Kurt looked at Blaine with an awed look. “I would ask what you’re doing here but I honestly can’t say that I mind too much at the moment.”

“I was waiting for you to get off work," Blaine supplied. "and I have to admit, hearing you tell some flirt that you’re engaged might be the hottest thing I’ve seen.”

Kurt snorted as he shoved Blaine’s shoulder playfully. “Blaine Anderson, are you telling me you have a possession kink?”

Blaine pulled Kurt close again. “All I know is i definitely want to do things to you that require us to be very _alone_ in our room.” 

Kurt looked at Blaine with darkened eyes. “Give me one second.” He pulled Blaine back towards the counter where Rachel and Santana were currently sorting condiments.

“Can one of you cover table 15 for the last 30 minutes of my shift? Blaine and I are gonna head back to the loft a little early.”

Both girls gave them knowing smiles. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll pick up your shift," Santana replied. "Just go before you scare the customers off with your pheromones.”

Blaine was already pulling Kurt towards the door when he called a “Thanks, Santana!”

Just before Kurt was out of the restaurant, he heard Santana call back “Keep it in Lady Hummel’s room! I don’t need to think of you two getting wanky on the couch every time I sit on it.”

Kurt blushed profusely while Blaine shot back a "No promises!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Finally approaching the last weekend of the challenge and although my schedule is getting a little bit off, I’m determined to finish strong! I got so much love from all of you on my day 9 fill that I’m already planning a sequel! Will most likely post the sequel after the Valentines challenge ends since that’s taking a lot of my focus but stay tuned!
> 
> And as always, see you in the next fic ~Vivi


End file.
